Tu dois me promettre
by AmandaMarondsky
Summary: Quinn demande de l'aide a Rachel pour remplir son dossier pour Yale. Dans la confidance, Rachel lui parle de la demande en mariage de Finn. Faberry oneshot


Quand je me suis réveiller ce matin là, il faisait jour, mais heureusement, j'avais fermer les volets la veille. Du coup ma chambre restait dans l'obscurité, me permettant de me rendormir.

Je voulais me tourner, mais quelque chose était accrocher dans mon dos. « Rachel… » j'ai murmurer doucement. J'étais couchée face a la porte, dos a Rachel, et elle, était endormi contre moi. Je sentais sa poitrine appuyer dans mon dos et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait me rassurait. Elle avait ses bras accrocher a ma taille et quand j'ai essayer de bouger, elle a resserrer l'étreinte. J'étais bloquer par ce petit corps, mais j'étais bien.

En général pour dormir dans une position aussi confortable, je suis obliger de supplier voir d'ordonner.

Plusieurs fois j'ai obliger Puck a dormir derrière moi et a me tenir de cette manière. Ou presque. Car Rachel était vraiment presser contre moi… Il n'y a rien de sexuelle, j'ai juste besoin que quelqu'un me rassure, me montre que je suis pas seule.

Il y a trois jour, Britt et moi on a dormir chez Santana. Je les ai supplier de toutes mes forces pour qu'elles me laissent dormir entre elles. D'un, j'avais pas a les entendre se toucher toute la nuit. Et de deux, j'avais a ce moment là deux corps chaud qui m'entourer et me serraient contre eux. Le paradis.

J'ai tendu le bras jusque ma table de nuit en faisait doucement pour ne pas réveiller Rachel. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me lâche. J'attrapais mon téléphone portable et regarda l'heure. 08:06. Je devais me rendormir tant que je le pouvais encore. Pas difficile avec Rachel me tenant de cette manière.

J'ai attraper sa main, celle qui passait sous mon corps, et je l'ai prise dans la mienne, en déposant un baiser dessus. Une manière a moi de la remercier sans qu'elle se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Puis je me suis plaqué un peut plus (le plus possible) contre elle.

Elle s'est alors mise a bouger. J'ai espérer qu'elle ne se dégage pas. Et finalement elle a passer un de ses genoux entre mes jambes, appuyant légèrement sur mon point sensible. J'ai pas pu m'en de laisser échapper un petit gémissement que j'ai étouffer en posant ma main sur ma bouche. Nos jambes étaient maintenant croiser entre elles. Je savais que Rachel n'irait nul par a présent. J'ai donc pu me rendormir sereinement.

Deux heure plus tard, quelqu'un a frappé a la porte de ma chambre. J'ai rien répondu, je voulais pas me lever. Alors la porte s'est ouverte doucement.

« Fabray ? Debout marmotte! » a chuchoter une voix. Alors que je croyais que c'était ma mère, j'ai reconnue la voix de Santana. J'ai grogner en réponse. Elle a rigoler doucement. Rachel a bouger et son genoux a presser encore une fois sur mon point sensible, j'ai gémit doucement.

« Bon il est presque 11 heures Quinn tu vas pas dormir toute la journée? » m'a demander Santana en s'approchant du lit. Il faisant très sombre grâce a mes volets fermer, et elle n'avait pas vue que quelqu'un dormait contre moi. De plus Rachel était cacher sous la couette, sa petite taille aidant a se faire discrète.

J'ai senti Santana attraper la couverture près de moi et tirer d'un coup pour me découvrir, ou plutôt pour _nous_ découvrir.

« Oh non dieu! Il y a un hobbit dans ton lit! » J'ai juste grogner encore une fois, et Rachel s'est finalement réveiller pas étonnent vu la délicatesse de Santana. Rachel a essayer de se décaler.

« Santana? Quinn? » Elle a marmonner encore endormit. « Qu'Est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre? » Elle nous a demander inquiète. J'ai pas répondu j'ai juste attraper la couverture que Santana a envoyer au pied du lit et je me suis recouverte en me tournant vers Rachel et passant mon bras autour d'elle pour la couvrir aussi.

Santana s'est mise a rire. Je ne sais pas si c'était a cause de Rachel qui savait pas où elle était ou parce que j'avais étouffer de nouveau Rachel sous la couette.

« Bon Quinn libère la naine et descend, ta mère a préparer le petit déjeuné. » nous dit Santana en retournant vers la porte da ma chambre. « Et Q? Je veux des explications. »

« Ouais ouais » j'ai réussi a marmonner avant qu'elle sorte de ma chambre.

La vérité? La veille, J'ai demander a Rachel de l'aide pour mon dossier. Pour Yale. Elle avait pas l'aire dans son assiette, et même si on est en quelques sorte amies maintenant. J'ai pas osé lui poser des questions. Elle a simplement accepter de m'aider comme toujours. Même si c'était la première fois que je lui demandais de l'aide. En générale elle m'aide sans que je lui demande quoi que ce soit.

Bref on s'est installer dans ma chambre. Et j'ai sorti tout les papiers. Il nous a fallut des heures pour comprendre où écrire les infos demander et chercher quoi répondre. Ma mère a proposer a Rachel de manger a la maison. Et Rachel après avoir insister, a accepter. Ma mère connaît quelques recette végétaliennes a cause d'une de mes tantes, alors elle lui a préparer un petit truc sympa que Rachel a eu l'aire avoir apprécier.

Après ça on est retourner dans ma chambre, et on a fini cette histoire de dossier. J'ai remercier mille fois Rachel. En plus c'était cool de la voir s'énerver sur son stylo parce que elle ne comprenait pas comment remplir la case « Marier, célibataire, avec ou sans enfant » J'avoue que je savais pas quoi cocher. En quoi ça les regarder ça d'abord? Et puis j'étais célibataire maintenant. Mais j'ai eu un enfant que je n'ai plus… Enfin c'était la questions qui nous a le plus prit la tête.

Finalement on a ranger mes papiers, et on s'est assise sur mon lit face a face. Rachel avait l'aire ailleurs, alors je lui est demander si elle allait bien, et elle s'est mise a pleurer. J'ai paniquer a mort. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors je l'ai juste prise dans mes bras. Après s'être calmer, elle ma raconter que Finn lui avait demander de l'épouser. Ma bouche est rester ouverte dix bonne minutes a l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Ce garçon était fou. Se marier a 17 ans? Avec son amour de lycée? Non. A mon avis c'est une très mauvaise idée. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Rachel m'a raconter qu'elle était juste parti en le laissant là. Lui disant qu'elle devait vraiment réfléchir. Il a le dont pour lui compliquer la vie. Il est pire que moi en fait…

Elle s'est ensuite ressaisit. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle aimer Finn. Mais qu'elle n'était pas sure de vouloir l'épouser si tôt. Ils n'avait rien d'assez solide pour s'engager de cette manière. Et j'étais d'accord. Une fois dans la vie active, une fois le lycée terminer, leur vies allait changer, et de vrai problèmes allaient sûrement faire leur apparition.

Et Finn n'est qu'un gamin maladroit et égoïste. Il est immature. Elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle lui dise oui. Pas que j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui, loin de là. Son sourire idiot m'énerve plus que tout, mais Rachel mérite mieux, plus classe, plus grand. Elle mérite quelqu'un qui lui permette de réaliser ses rêves. Pas quelqu'un qui pense qu'elle doit renoncer a tout pour lui.

Elle m'a raconter que quand ils se sont remit ensemble après les nationales, ils on voulu le faire sachant qu'ils allait avoir a prendre une grande décision après la remise des diplômes car ils allaient étudier dans des endroit différent où la distance serait importante. Et là il lui balance ça. Elle m'a avoué aussi qu'elle avait peur d'être prisonnière a cause de ça. Épouser Finn voulait dire rester a Lima et être une bonne femme pour lui. Restant a la maison pour nettoyer et faire a manger a son mari qui lui travaillerait en tant que garagiste. Car oui Finn n'avait pas d'avenir a part le garage Hummel.

Elle m'a fait mal au cœur. Oui, J'étais toucher par les révélations de Rachel. Mais je ne pouvait rien dire d'objectif. Je voulais qu'elle dise non. Non a Finn. Et Oui a Broadway comme elle l'avait toujours voulu.

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, j'avais peur, peur qu'elle me demande mon avis, peur qu'elle me demander ce que j'en pense… Et elle l'a fait.

« Quinn? Tu n'écoute? »

« Oui Rachel… et je sais pas quoi te dire si c'est que tu veux savoir. » j'ai voulu me lever du lit, mais elle m'a attraper le bras.

Elle avait un regard de chien battu alors je me suis rassise. « Tu ferais quoi a ma place? »

« La question ne se pose pas Rachel » J'ai hésité avant de continuer. « Je suis pas a ta place et je le serais jamais. »

« Mais je veux ton avis. » J'ai souffler un grand coup. Pourquoi voulait elle mon avis a moi? Elle avait passer l'après midi avec Kurt et Mercedes. Elle aurait pu leur demander a eux. Se sont ses amis les plus proche. Moi je suis pas apte a répondre, a lui donner mon avis, qu'elle demande ça a ses pères. Eux se sont des adultes, ils sont matures et conscient de la situation et de ce qu'ils veulent pour leur fille.

J'ai soupirer encore une fois. « Mon avis ne serait pas très objectif Rachel alors ne me demande pas mon avis. Je veux en aucun cas t'influencer dans un choix n'importe le quel qu'il soit. » j'ai finalement répondu sincèrement.

« Quinn tu es la personne la plus mature de mon entourage. Et tu as été avec Finn, tu le connaît aussi bien que moi. Et tu me connaît moi, car j'ai toujours été moi-même face a toi qu'on est été amies ou ennemies… » Moi mature? Il y a un mois, je cachais des objets dans la maison de sa propre mère pour l'incriminer de choses dont elle était même pas coupable. Prête a dénoncer la femme qui élève ma fille pour être tomber amoureuse de Puck le père de Beth. Je suis aussi immature que n'importe quel ados. Et en plus vicieuse même. Il reste des trace de mon passage chez les cheerios. Mon coté garce manipulatrice est toujours là par moment. Mais j'ai pas envie de faire souffrir Rachel plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait.

« Je sais… Mais je m'en voudrais si mon avis t'influençait et qu'après ça, tu en venais a regretter ta décision. » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Pas que mon avis soit celui que tu suivras, mais on ne sais jamais. »

« S'il te plait Quinn. » Elle insista encore une fois.

Je l'ai regarder longtemps dans les yeux avant d'avoir le courage de lui dire « Non ».

« Non? » Elle ne fixait comme si elle avait pas comprit ma réponse. « Tu ne veux pas me donner ton avis? »

« Non » J'ai répéter une deuxième fois. « Je veux que tu dises non a Finn… » Elle me regarda sans rien dire. Voir Rachel aussi silencieuse en était limite dérangeant. J'ai comprit qu'elle attendait des explications de ma part. « Finn et toi n'avaient que 17 ans Rachel. Vous vivez une amourette de lycée, sans vouloir t'offenser bien sure. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je me doute que tu l'aimes beaucoup. Mais de là a t'engager aussi vite et aussi radicalement. Je ne sais pas, ça ne colle pas. » J'ai reprit doucement mon souffle. Rachel ne disait toujours rien. « Finn est si immature et égoïste. Je ne veux pas être méchante mais il ne pense qu'a son bonheur. Il se fiche pas mal que t'es des rêves, de _grands_ rêves Rachel… » Elle avait les larmes au yeux, et je me suis senti bête d'avoir dit ça. Je ne voulais pas la blesser, loin de là, mais elle avait insister, alors maintenant elle devait écouter ce que j'avais a dire. « Je suis sûrement pas la personne la mieux placer pour te dire ça. Mais tu mérite mieux… »

Elle s'est jeter dans mes bras, et je savais pas quoi faire de nouveaux. Cette fille me fait perdre tout mes moyens. Alors j'ai simplement mis mes bras autour d'elle. « Vous devriez juste remettre ça a plus tard. Peut être que j'exagère un peu je l'avoue, mais peut être que un 'on devrait attendre' est mieux qu'un 'oui' ou un 'non' tu ne crois pas? » Elle hocha la tête contre mon cou.

Sur le coup je me suis dit 'oh mon dieu Quinn qu'as tu fait?' Mais Rachel ma vite rassurer en me disant que c'était ce qu'elle comptait lui dire de toute manière.

Finalement elle avait fini par s'endormir sur mon lit pendant qu'on regardait un film. Et j'ai pas voulu la réveiller. Elle avait l'aire si sereine, si calme que j'ai décidé de la laisser dormir.

J'ai pris son téléphone et j'ai appeler chez elle. Je suis tomber sur un Leroy. Je lui ai expliquer que Rachel s'était endormi et que je ne voulais pas la réveiller même si il n'était pas très tard. Il a juste dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème mais que Rachel devait appeler le lendemain. J'ai hocher la tête puis je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne me voyait pas alors j'ai dit oui, que je le lui dirait. Puis il a raccroché en me remerciant de l'avoir prévenu.

J'ai installer Rachel plus confortablement sur l'oreiller en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Je lui ai retirer son pull et ses chaussures, pour qu'elle soit plus a l'aise puis je suis aller me mettre en pyjama.

« Quinn? Je suis encore chez toi? » Me demanda Rachel me coupant de mes penser.

« Humm hum » Elle se leva et chercha ses chaussures. « A coté de la porte. » Elle alla les chercher et les enfila. « Tu vas déjeuner avant de partir? »

Rachel me regarda perplexe. « Je pense pas. »

« Pourquoi? Ma mère a du préparer un truc pour toi. » Je lui dit en sortant de sous la couverture.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « J'ai pas vraiment envie de faire face a Santana de¾ »

« Je m'occupe de Santana. » J'ai couper en sortant de la chambre et en lui faisant signe de me suivre.

Arriver au salon, Santana était assise sur le bar de la cuisine, les jambes croiser avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Santana. » J'ai dit en prenant une tasse de café. Ma mère avait fait des gaufres et du chocolat. Il y avait un mot certifiant que tout était végétalien. J'ai rouler des yeux. J'en étais sure, je connais ma mère par cœur. « Tu vois Rachel. Sert toi. » j'ai dit en souriant.

Santana sauta du bar et se mit en face de moi. « Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi t'as dormit avec Frodo? »

« Rachel est venu m'aider avec mon dossier pour Yale et on s'est endormi. » j'ai simplement dit. Rachel me fixait. Elle avait peur que je parle a Santana de notre conversation a propos de Finn. Ils n'avaient parler a personne de la demande en mariage qu'il lui avait faite. « D'ailleurs Rachel. » j'ai dit en me tournant vers elle. « Ton père…Leroy, m'a dit que tu devais le rappeler ce matin. » Elle s'est mise a rougir, a hoché la tête et est aller au salon avec son téléphone.

« Pourquoi elle parle pas? » Ma demandé Santana perplexe. « C'est flippant quand elle te regarde et qu'elle dit rien. » Elle regarda vers le salon où Rachel était en train de téléphoner tranquille. « Sérieux tu lui as fait quoi? Elle aussi tu la forcer a te tenir pendant la nuit? »

« Quoi? Non! Je lui ai rien fait, qu'est-ce que tu veux que lui face, c'est pas ma faute si elle veux pas parler. » Santana commençait a m'énerver avec ses questions. J'étais déjà mal a l'aise qu'elle nous est trouvé enlacer ce matin, et en plus il fallait qu'elle en rajoute. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toute manière? » Je lui ai demander, réalisant qu'elle était chez moi un samedi matin sans invitation.

« Je suis venu car Britt veux aller faire du shopping, sortir quoi. Et elle veux savoir si t'en ai ou pas? »

« Pourquoi pas, ma mère est parti? » J'ai jeter un œil a la cuisine et au salon et il n'y avait personne.

Santana s'est assise a table et a prit une tasse de café aussi. « Elle est parti il y a dix minutes. Elle a dit que t'oubli pas de fermer a clé en partant. » Comme ci j'allais laisser ouvert une deuxième fois. C'était un accident la première fois ou j'ai laisser la porte ouverte en partant. Pas besoin de me le rappeler chaque fois…

« Euh… Quinn? » Rachel était maintenant revenu du salon. « Ça te dérange de me déposer chez moi? » j'ai juste hausser les épaules. « Sinon c'est pas grave, je peux marcher, c'est pas très loin. »

« Non c'est bon, on doit passer chercher Brittany alors on te déposera en chemin. » je lui est gentiment expliquer en commençant a ranger le petit déjeuné. « Mince, t'as pas encore mangé? » Je lui demande en reposant l'assiette de gaufre et le chocolat chaud qui était maintenant froid sur la table.

« C'est bon Quinn. » Je l'ai fixer un bon moment.

« Rachel, si on laisse tout ça, ma mère va m'en vouloir et elle va dire que je suis pas accueillante alors mange quelque chose. » Je lui dit en lui tendant l'assiette de gaufres. Santana a tendu le bras et s'est servi. Rachel fit de même. Je lui servi une tasse de chocolat. Une fois tout le monde rassasier, Santana nous traîna dehors et elle démarra sa voiture. Rachel était mal a l'aise. Santana avait prit les gaufres restante pour Brittany. Elle les adore a ce qu'il parait.

« Tu fais quoi Berry aujourd'hui? » Lui demanda Santana en regardant dans son rétroviseur. Rachel tritura ses doigts nerveusement. « Tu veux venir en ville avec nous? » Rachel haussa les épaule et me regardant avec des gros yeux. Non je ne sais pas ce que Santana a derrière la tête. « Si on va au salon de manucure a quatre, on aura 40% de réduction ! » Je comprend mieux.

Rachel regarda ses ongles. Puis elle secoua la tête de haut en bas. « D'accord, mais pas de mauvaise blagues? »

« Berry Est-ce que je t'ai fait une mauvaise blague depuis ce matin? » demanda Santana comme ci c'était évidant qu'elle ne ferait rien.

« Non » Répondit timidement Rachel.

« Bah voila. » Lui dit Santana avec un petit sourire. « Par contre on te dépose, tu te change et on repasse te prendre une fois qu'on aura prit Britt. Et habille toi convenablement, je veux pas qu'on me voit avec toi habiller dans une de tes jupes d'écolière ou avec un pull ridicule.

« Mon pull! » a crier Rachel d'un coup. Me faisant sursauté. « Quinn j'ai laisser mon pull cher toi je crois. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mais je me souvient pas l'avoir enlever… » Je commençait a être rouge. Bah quoi j'allais pas la laisser dormir en pull quand même. J'ai préféré rien dire, la laissant réfléchir a comment son pull lui avait été retirer. Ça ma fait sourire de la voir réfléchir comme ça. Elle est plutôt mignonne quand elle réfléchie.

Pour tout dire, le journée a été magnifique. Santana et Rachel on réussi a s'entendre a merveille. Et Brittany était ravi qu'on sorte toute les quatre. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois en trois ans qu'on fait ça. On a manger au Breadstix le midi et on a traîner en ville toute l'après midi. Rachel sortait régulièrement son portable de sa poche et soupirait en le re-rangeant. J'ai pas voulu lui demander ce qu'il se passait. D'une ça ne me regardait pas, et de deux, elle ne m'aurait pas répondu franchement devant Britt et Santana.

Vers 18 heure, Santana nous a déposer Rachel et moi devant chez moi. « Tu ramèneras ton hobbit a moins que t'es besoin de lui pour mieux dormir. » Me dit elle avec un sourire narquois. Santana ne changera jamais. Brittany nous fixa sans comprendre. Puis Santana nous laissa.

J'ai invité Rachel a rentré. Comme ça elle pouvait récupérer son pull. Je me suis excuser pour Santana.

« C'est pas grave. Je sais que quand elle m'appelle hobbit c'est qu'elle est dans un bon jour… » m'explique Rachel. « Elle fait ça pour m'embêter mais c'est pas comme avant tu sais. Je crois qu'elle ose pas s'avoué qu'elle m'aime bien. » Me dit Rachel en rigolant. Et je pense qu'elle a pas tord du tout.

« Je t'aime bien Rachel. » Sur le coup je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Bref je l'ai dit et ça m'a fait rougir comme une tomate. Après tout c'est vrai. Elle est si forte, si talentueuse, si sure d'elle. Sans oublier qu'elle est plutôt jolie. Elle a de très longue jambes malgré sa petite taille. Je crois qu'en fait, je tiens de plus en plus a elle. Et plus je la côtoies, plus elle m'impressionne. J'ai passer une si bonne journée.

« Quinn? »

« Humm? » Elle me fait sortir de mes pensées. Je suis encore un peu embarrasser par ce que je viens de lui dire.

« Je vais te prendre dans mes bras ok? » Je rêve ou elle me demande de me tenir prête pour un câlin? Je bouge pas, j'acquiesce seulement. Elle s'approche de moi et me serre fort. « J'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour avoir bien voulu parler avec moi hier soir. »

« C'est normal entre amies on doit discuté de ses choses là. » Je lui répond sincèrement. Elle hoche la tête. L'étreinte semblait duré une éternité. Et ça ne me déranger pas, car je crois que j'aime beaucoup être dans les bras de Rachel. Oui je suis peu être un monstre. Être attirer par la fille que j'ai humilier tant d'années… Après tout, on fait tous des erreu¾ La vibration du portable de Rachel ma fait quitter mes penser une nouvelle fois.

« Désolé… » Elle s'écarte de moi et sorti son portable. Elle roula des yeux et le remit dans sa poche.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a? » j'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle m'a donné son portable. Elle avait un message de Finn. « Ça fait un jour et 8 heures que je t'es fait ma proposition. Quel est ta réponse? » J'ai cliqué sur précédant et j'ai vu que sa boite de réception est pleine de message de ce type. Il lui avait envoyer des messages tout la journée pour avoir sa réponse. Quel con. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle voulait réfléchir et lui, il lui mettait la pression. « Tu veux que je lui parle? » Je me suis proposer. « Que je lui explique que tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir et qu'il doit arrêter de te mettre la pression? »

Elle me regarde en souriant. « Je sais ce que je veux lui dire. Laisse le. Il se calmera bien d'ici quelques jours… » J'étais un peu surprise. Elle avait donc prit sa décision. Je voulais savoir exactement ce qu'elle comptait lui dire, mais encore une fois j'ai pas oser demander. « Et puis mon père m'a dit que Finn était passer chez moi cette pares midi et qu'il l'avait envoyer balader… » Me dit Rachel.

« Comment ça? » j'étais un peu perdu.

« Finn leur a parler de la demande, et ils n'étaient pas au courant parce que je ne voulais pas leur en parler tout de suite… Finn a débarquer la bouche en cœur en demandant ou était sa future femme. » Elle secoua la tête. « Il n'a même pas demander a mes père leur avis avant de me demander…et là il fait comme ci tout était acquis. Je tiens a lui, mais pas quand il est comme ça. Pas quand il est lui en fait. » Avoua Rachel. Moi aussi je ne le supporte pas quand il est comme ça. Je le préfère triste et fragile. Quand il donne l'impression au autres, qu'il tiens vraiment a eux parce que il a besoin d'eux.

C'est a ce moment précis que j'ai comprit que j'étais tomber amoureuse de Rachel Berry…

« Quel con! » J'ai siffler entre mes dents. « Tu veux que je te ramène que tu puisse clarifier la situation? » J'ai proposer en lui prenant la main.

« Non pas tout de suite, si ça te dérange pas? » J'ai secoué la tête de droite a gauche. Au contraire. Je voulais profité d'elle encore un peu. Je sais qu'elle restera avec Finn même si elle lui dit non pour le moment. Elle m'a souri et j'ai senti des millier de papillons dans mon ventre. On est rester là en silence un bon moment a juste se regarder. Puis Rachel a finalement parler. « Tu sais Quinn parfois je voudrais être un garçon… »

J'ai hausser un sourcils. « Pourquoi ça? » J'étais étonner de cette révélation.

« Oui, j'aurais au moins pu tenter ma chance avec Kurt. Ou même avec toi si j'avais été un garçon. » Je savais pas quoi répondre. Un fille ou un garçon, moi je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas comme mon père. Loin de là. Je suis bien meilleur amies avec Santana et Brittany. « Je me dit qu'en étant avec Finn, je rate beaucoup de choses. Et je sais que je vais en rater beaucoup d'autre, mais je crois que je l'aime. C'est l'impression que j'en ai… » Elle hésita un instant puis comme je disait rien, elle a reprit. « Parfois je me demander comment serait ma vie si j'avais été un garçon. Est-ce que j'aurais été humilier comme je l'ai été? »

« Désoler pour ça. Je le regrette énormément si tu veux savoir. » J'aurais voulu lui faire de vrai excuses, mais les mots ne sont pas venu comme je le voulais.

« C'est rien. C'est beau de me dire que parmi tout les loosers du Lycée, c'est moi que tu avais choisit d'humilier. J'étais pas invisible a tes yeux et être remarquer par la capitaine des cheerios est un honneur. »

« Ne dit pas ça j'ai été horrible… c'était vraiment stupide de ma par de te faire ça. Tout ça parce que tu es tellement talentueuse et forte et belle. J'étais juste jalouse. Et j'avais raison de l'être car la question que je me pose souvent c'est pas ; comment serait ma vie si j'étais un garçon, mais comment serait ma vie si j'étais Rachel Barbara Berry? La plus grande star de broadway. La fille destiner a recevoir de multiples Tony Awards! » Avec ça, j'ai fait rougir Rachel. « J'espère que le jour ou tu seras célèbre, tu n'oublieras pas que je suis ton amie et que si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je serais là. » c'est la moindre des choses que je pouvais lui dire sur le moment.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire. « Dit moi? Qu'aurais tu fait si tu avais été moi? » Me demanda alors Rachel. J'ai pu voir de la curiosité dans son regard.

J'ai décider d'être honnête avec elle. « J'aurais pris cette garce de cheerleader entre quatre murs, et je lui aurais fait du mal. Pour tout les souffrances qu'elle m'a faite. Je lui aurais dit que je la déteste et que sa vie s'est de la misère face a la mienne. Et ¾ »

Rachel me coupa. « Tu aurais voulu que je face ça? »

« Je voulais te faire réagir Rachel. Je voulais que tu t'intéresse moi, de m'importe quel manière. Mais tu encaissais sans rien dire. Tu es si forte et courageuse. Je voulais que tu me frappe même. Sentir ta main sur ma joue. » Je me suis arrêter après cette phrase parce que je me suis mise a rougir. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais le béguin pour Rachel depuis des années et que je m'en étais même pas rendu compte…

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue tout doucement. J'ai frissonner. J'ai repensé au réveil du matin même. Quand Rachel me tenait dans ses bras.

« Quinn j'ai besoin que tu me promette quelques chose? » J'ai froncer les sourcils. Que voulais Rachel? Si elle voulait que je promette de ne plus la traiter comme ça alors oui, je le promet, je pourrait promettre tout et n'importe quoi quand elle me regarde comme ça.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » Je me suis senti si soumise en disant ça. Ma voix était si rauque. Que je me suis surprise moi-même.

« Demain il faudra que je dise a Finn que même si je l'aime, je ne peux pas l'épouser maintenant. Mais que si notre couple dure alors oui je l'épouserais. Et pour savoir ça, j'ai besoin de toi… »

« De moi? » Pourquoi faire. Elle voulait encore que je drague Finn pour savoir si il lui est fidèle?

« Promet moi, que quoi qu'il se passe a partir de maintenant, ça n'affectera pas notre amitié, et que tu ne m'en voudras pas? Ne me déteste pas encore d'accord? » J'ai acquiescer. Quoi qu'elle face, je ne pourrait pas la détester. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais détester. Je l'ai toujours envier, admirer au fond de moi. Même si je lui est pas montré de la bonne manière, c'est vrai.« Je veux savoir qu'est-ce que je rate en restant avec Finn. »

Elle s'est approcher de moi, et a poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je crois qu'a se moment là, il n'y avait plus rien autour de nous. J'ai fermé les yeux et je lui ai rendu son baiser. Elle a gémit doucement quand j'ai poser mes mains sur ses hanches.

J'ai senti que quand ce baiser a commencer il serait dure de s'arrêter. Du moins pour moi. Et j'ai découvert par la suite que pour elle aussi. Ce qu'il s'est passer après jamais je ne l'aurais imaginer. Enfin si peut être quand je me suis réveiller et que Rachel a mit son genoux entre mes jambes… mais ça n'a duré qu'un cour instant promis.

Là on a saisit notre dernière chance. Elle ma pousser sur le lit. Et s'est mise sur moi tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Mes mains se baladaient partout sur son corps, découvrant chaque parti d'elle. Elle souleva mon t-shirt et passa ses mains dessous. Ses mains était si douces. Je l'ai aider a retirer mon t-shirt, puis j'ai enlever le sien. Elle a coller sa poitrine contre la mienne. Elle c'est ensuite redresser, j'ai fait de même. J'étais assise sur le lit et elle assise sur moi, mon visage était au niveau de sa poitrine alors j'y ai goûté. J'ai déposer d'abord de doux baisers dans son cou, sur sa peau doré puis je suis doucement descendu. Elle a passé ses mains dans mes cheveux pour pousser ma tête directement vers sa poitrine.

« Quinn arrête de me faire attendre s'il te plait… » elle m'a murmurer. J'ai baisser son soutien-gorge et j'ai saisis un de ses sein dans ma bouche. Je n'oublierais jamais cette sensation. La poitrine de Rachel est si belle que j'ai eu du mal en m'en défaire. Elle a placer ses mains sur mes joues et a ramener mon visage vers le sien pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Je l'ai coucher sur le lit et j'ai continuer a embrasser tout son corps. Au niveau de son cou, là ou l'épaule et le cou se rejoignent, j'ai trouver un endroit plutôt sensible qui fait gémir Rachel au plus haut point. Je commencer a mettre les dents quand Rachel m'a arrêter.

« Non… pas de marques s'il te plait. J-je suis avec Finn… » J'ai acquiescer. La situation aurait été inverser, je n'aurais pas vous qu'elle me marques non plus, mais l'envie de la marquer était si fort. A plusieurs reprise Rachel m'a arrêter.

« Ton corps est magnifique, je suis désoler Rachel mais j'ai du mal a me retenir… » Je lui ai avoué. Après ça, je suis retourner titiller sa poitrine avec ma langue. Chatouillant doucement ses tétons. Je suis descendu plus bas, j'ai embrasser son ventre chaud et son nombril. Sa peau sentait les fruits rouges, j'étais ivre de son odeur. Je suis ensuite arriver au niveau de sa jupe. « Je peux? »

« Ne demande même pas Quinn, a cette instant je suis toute a toi. » Il ne m'en fallait pas plus. J'ai défait sa jupe et l'ai faite glisser le long de ses jambes parfaite.

« J'aime tellement tes longues jambes. » Je lui est dit tout en les embrassant en partant du pied jusqu'aux cuisses. « Comment une personne si petite peut avoir de si longue jambes? » Elle n'a pas répondu trop occuper a gémir chaque fois que ma bouche se posait près de son intimité. J'ai mit mon nez entre ses jambe pour appuyer sur son clitoris, a cette pression son corps c'est cambré. J'ai continuer a la faire gémir avec mon nez, puis j'ai finalement retirer ma tête et j'ai tirer sur sa petite culotte qui ne demandait qu'a être retirer.

« Fait quelque chose Quinn j'en peux plus… » a gémis Rachel avant d'enfoncer ma tête entre ses jambes. J'ai commencer a la lécher doucement, faisant des petits cercles avec ma langue. Puis j'ai accélérer les mouvements, Rachel commençait a être de plus en plus bruyante, laissant échapper mon nom de ses lèvres plusieurs fois. Ma mère n'était pas là, la maison était vide alors il n'y avait aucun soucis pour ça. Et les petits cris de Rachel m'excitaient de plus en plus. Elle allait presque venir quand je me suis arrêter d'un coup et j'ai retirer ma tête d'entre ses cuisses. « Quinn! » Elle a souffler légèrement frustré. « Quinn tu peux pas t'arrêter là? »

J'ai souri tendrement et je suis remonter vers son visage l'embrassant tendrement. « Je ne veux pas le faire comme ça… » J'ai chuchoté a son oreille avant de lui en saisir le lobe entre les dents la faisant crié. Je me suis reculer et relever. J'ai prit quelques instant pour admirer son corps. Rachel est magnifique. Parfaite même.

« Quinn? » J'ai regardé ses yeux.

« Quoi? »

« Tu porte trop de vêtement. » Elle a dit en souriant. Elle c'est redresser et ma retirer mon soutien-gorge pressant sa poitrine nue contre la mienne. Ça ma fait comme des étincelles. Les seins de Rachel contre les miens, elle se frotta contre moi, faisant pointer le bout de mes seins. Elle a ensuite continuer de les torturer avec sa bouche. Personne ne m'avait toucher la poitrine comme ça, personne ne m'avais jamais lécher les seins comme Rachel l'a fait. Sa langue chaude sur ma peau m'exciter de plus belle, me faisant mouiller encore plus. Je ne pensait pas sa possible. Rachel éveiller des sensations en moi que je ne soupçonnais même pas. J'aurais pu avoir un orgasme juste grâce a la friction de sa langue sur mes seins. Elle est incroyable…

« Ne t'arrête pas Rachel, je crois que je viens… » Oui, l'orgasme était tout près encore un peu et¾non.

Rachel c'est retirer de ma poitrine. « Si un jour m'avait dit Quinn Fabray peut avoir un orgasme juste grâce a ses seins je ne l'aurais pas cru. » Me taquina Rachel.

« Il faut dire que tu sais t'y prendre. » J'ai essayer de lui faire un compliment, c'était un peut maladroit et pas très romantique, mais elle prit pour elle puisqu'elle a rougi un peu plus. Elle m'a retirer mon jean et ma culotte. Elle était tremper. Jamais j'avais été dans un état pareil. Avec ses doigts elle a commencer a ma caresser le clitoris, comme j'avais fait pour elle. Mais je l'ai arrête j'était tellement exciter, que le simple contact que de ses doigts entre mes jambes allais me faire venir. Je l'ai coucher sur le dos et je me suis pencher sur elle, mettant le haut de ma cuisse entre ses jambes. Elle m'a sourit. Elle a passé la sienne entre les miennes et on a commencer a se frotté l'une contre l'autre. Je sentais son sexe humide contre ma cuisse et ça me faisait mouiller. On bougeait en rythme, laissant échapper de long gémissement. J'ai poser mon front contre le sien ainsi je pouvais sentir sa respiration saccader contre mon visage et l'embrasser quand l'envie me prenait. La forme de son visage sous son plaisir était juste magnifique, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux dans les miens. On bougeait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort l'une contre l'autre, ma cuisse en contacte avec le sexe de Rachel était trempé. On fini par arriver a un stade ou nos corps tremblait carrément et il n'y avait plus vraiment de rythme.

Je l'ai senti se cambrer très fort contre moi. « OuiQuinnoui! » fut la seul chose qu'elle pu articuler avant de se relâcher doucement. Pendant que c'était a moi de jouir, en criant son nom, elle étouffa mon cri par un cour baiser car nous manquions d'aire. Je me suis effondré sur elle.

J'étais dans ses bras depuis vingt bonne minutes, et aucune de nous deux n'avait dit un mot. Ma respiration était maintenant retourner a la normale.

Son téléphone portable se mit a sonner. Elle me lâcha, saisit deux trois habits, qu'elle enfila avant de répondre.

« Allo?oui… ok… ah tu t'es excuser?…hum… ok qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?…ah c'est vrai, je suis contente…. Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, a tout de suite…bisous »

J'ai senti une pointe me traverser le cœur. Rachel me regarda vite fait avant de ressembler toute ses affaires et de s'habiller. J'ai pu lire la peur dans son regard. Je préférais rester dans mon lit.

« Alors? » J'ai demander, pas trop sure de pourquoi j'avais dit ça.

« Je dois partir Quinn. Finn m'attends, il a parler avec mes pères, et tout c'est arranger… » Bam! Deuxième flèche en plein cœur. Elle était maintenant a la porte de ma chambre.

« Rachel! Attends, tu peux pas partir comme ça? » Elle me regarda triste.

Elle souffla un grand coup. « Quinn mon petit amis m'attend pour un rendez- »

« Rachel! » Je préférais la coupe avant que la troisième flèches se plante dans mon cœur. « Alors c'est tout? » J'étais vraiment déçu après ce qu'on venait de partager, j'espérais qu'elle considère la possibilité qu'elle et moi…

« Oui Quinn, on en reste là il vaut mieux pour tout le monde. » Elle avait les larmes au yeux. « On se vois lundi au lycée? » Je voulais lui crier non! Lui dire qu'elle pouvait pas partir et que si elle me laissait là comme ça, il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'elle m'adresse la parole a nouveau ou qu'elle s'approche de moi. Que si c'était comme ça alors je ne voudrais plus jamais la croiser ni elle ni son regard si profond dans lequel je me perd quand je la regarde. Mais elle m'a fait promettre qu'on garde notre amitié… Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Il me faut maintenant supporter de les voir elle et Finn se chanter des chansons d'amours et pavaner en tant que parfait petit couple. J'ai du ravaler mes sentiments pour elle. Et faire comme ci il ne s'était jamais rien passer entre nous. Mais je n'oublierais jamais la nuit que j'ai passer avec Rachel Berry.

**FIN**


End file.
